Electric toothbrushes are well known. Similar to manual toothbrushes, an electric toothbrush typically includes a handle attached to a brush head. The brush head usually consists of one or more tufts of bristles which are used to clean the teeth and gums. Electric toothbrushes use electric power supplied usually by a battery to move the brush head rapidly, rotating and/or oscillating the bristle tufts to clean plaque and tarter build up on the teeth and gums. Due to the geometry and alignment of teeth, there are often areas in the mouth that are difficult to access and therefore difficult to clean.
Typically, the usual cleaning technique is to simply move the electric toothbrush slowly from tooth to tooth, allowing the rotating/oscillating brushes to do most of the work. Since, tooth orientation varies from user to user, it is desirable to improve the effectiveness of the electric toothbrush to maximize cleaning.